Woven Memory
by L o s t.in.the.Underworld
Summary: The warmth of his mouth ghosted over her lips...A one in a million memory was woven into the blue satin..."I just liked the kiss better." Clint Barton-Hakweye/OC Melany Korr-Katana. Sorry for the shortness of it.


Melany Korr sat silently in front of the mirror, the dress's skirt crumpled around her lower body. Her mind flickered back to what had happened in the past few hours.  
_Melany smiled and stuck close to Clint Barton and walked as if half the population want only her. She was a good actress, a good fighter and a better assassin, but a good actress none the less. Clint wore a grey suit with a black tie which Melany was dress in a strapless blue satin dress, her short curly blonde hair was pulled back and around her neck hung a necklace with three pearls hanging from it. Her heart pounded in her chest as Clint's arm looped around her waist, leading her onto the dance floor. Clint looked around the room, his eyes scanned over the crowd._  
_"Melany, do you see him anywhere?" he asked leaning close to her ear, she glanced around and saw the target. Her voice stuttered when she spoke before breaking away from him,_  
_"Got him." She walked close to the target, looking at the man through her long dark lashes as she made her way to the bar. Soon enough he was beside and the two made their way up to his room. Upon entering the target's room, she swung her fist around and slammed it into the side of his face; the force knocked him off his feet and he was soon pasted out. She looked around the room, pulling open drawers and closets. The comm. crackled to life,_  
_"Melany, we've been compromised. Get out of the room, I need your help with something. I'm coming u to you." Clint's voice said. She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room as Clint came up around the corner. He swaggered up to her and pulled her lips to his. She was so unfocused that she didn't even notice his hand tugging the bag out of her grip, she was too focused on his tongue running over her bottom lip. His body pressed her against the door, his other hand sliding around her dainty waist and her hands tangled into his hair. He pulled away and by the time she'd opened her eyes, he'd already disappeared around the corner. Her lips tingled slightly as her hand moved to touch the tender flesh, her knees buckled and she slid to the floor._  
Melany's hand touched her lips again, the warmth of his mouth ghosting over her lips. She unzipped the dress and slipped out of it, grinning helplessly at the dress. A one in a million memory was woven into the blue satin, she tugged the necklace off and placed it back into the case before putting it with the rest of her grandmother's jewellery. She looked down at the pearl ring on her finger and thought about how her Grandma Julie had told her to always look after it. Melany had removed one of the rings her mother had given her to replace it with the pearl one, she'd put her mother's with the other simple gold band on her opposite hand. She had a shower and got dressed into a black cami and black and white pyjamas pants. 8:45, might as well go and get her purse back from Clint, she couldn't avoid him forever.

Melany walked slowly, taking tiny baby steps toward Clint's room at the end of the hall. She ran her fingers along the cool metal wall, taking deep breaths and trying to calm the heart that was pounding in her ears and blocking out all other noise. She stood silently in front of his door, staring forward; she closed her eyes and took one last deep breath before knocking on the door. Clint opened the door rubbing his eyes, Melany's breath caught in her throat; of course he was going to open the door shirtless, FRICKIN' FAB-U-LOUS! She walked past him, closed the door behind her and threw a shirt at him, he tugged it on and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'd like my purse back, Clint." she said, with a stumbled at the beginning. He turned and grabbed it, passing it back to her. When his hand brushed against her's, it sent tingles down her spine. She frowned in annoyance,  
"Couldn't think of a better way of taking my bag? Like, oh, I don't know…Asking?" she said, looking at him with her dark amber eyes. He smirked and got close to her, their bodies almost pressed together. His lips hovered above hers,  
"I could have done that…I just liked the kiss better." he closed the gap between them, tongue slipping past her trembling lips.

_And thus began a long night…_


End file.
